advanceshipping-where is this love?
by lpszoetrent
Summary: I know it's a random title couldn't think of anything else...Anyways May goes to Kanto to go to school and there is a boy there who is wondering what love really is. Find out in this story to know more. Just in case you know this is advanceshipping and its very funny man I talk too much! that the problem.


Zoe: Hey! Hey! Everyone! I'm here with a story!

Mike: Obviously

Zoe: You gotta problem with that!

Mike: No but it would help if you stop SHOUTING!

Zoe: But YOUR shouting *cough* moron *cough*

Mike: I heard that!

May: Stop shouting!

Mike&Zoe: Why?

May: 'Cause i told you so! and i know a secret!

Ash: Hi guys

Zoe: Where did He come from?

Mike: Duh! Outside!

Zoe: Oh yeah i forgot!

Jess: Typical

Zoe: Huh! Wha? where did you come from?

May: Guys! do you want to know the secret?

All: What?

May: Well Zoe has a crush on Mike

Zoe&Mike: Huh! waaa?

Zoe: I don't! where did you even get that from?

May: You're just hidin' it

Ash&Jess: Guys aren't you forgetting some people?

Zoe: Huh? oh yeah i need someone to do the disclaimer so i don't get sued

Jess: Getting sued is fun!

Zoe: No it isn't sueing people is fun

Jess: Er...That too

Zoe: Could someone just do the disclaimer so i don't get sued 'cause i haven't got enough money to be sued well at least not yet

Mike: What makes you say that?

Zoe: I'll get the money once im famous with this story!

Jess: Yeah like that will ever happen infamous person, getting sued is fun!

Zoe: Can you just shut up!

All: Yeah!

Jess: Morons

All: We heard that!

Jess: Whatever like I care!

Zoe: Anyone for disclaimer?

Mike&Ash: I'll do it!

Zoe: Mike you can be the disclaimer

Mike: Yes! oh yeah um...lpszoetrent is not the owner of now U hapie?

Zoe: Yes im very happy

Ash: Why did you chose Mike to do the disclaimer?

Zoe: Why do you care? I picked Mike 'Cause he's more mature

Ash: Oh well better luck next time

All: **START THE PARTY!**

Chapter 1 Good and (bad)great news

It was a long sunday,there was a brunette girl sitting on her bed in her was 15 with very long brown hair and she had crystal blue was wearing a red T-shirt and blue trousers and of course her name was lived in New Bark Town,in Johto,and was waiting for her family to get home.

she pulled a thinking pose and gave some thought 'what can i do what can i do what can i do' she sighed there was nothing to do "I know! i can read a book!" There was only 1 problem she **hated** she suddenly heard the door open and close."May!" May father,Norman, ran all the way downstairs to see that her family had gathered around in a big circle. "Hey May come over here i got some good news and some great news!"Norman said excitedly Caroline,his wife,nodded her head in agreement (just imagen what there wearin' k).May walked over to them then Norman started "The good news is...I got a promotion! and the great news is...We're moving!"May nearly fainted while max was just jumping for joy.

To Be Continued

Zoe: So thats the end of that chapter.

Jess: I'm still here

Zoe: I know i know

May: Am i in this story? 'cause i've kind of dozed off at the first word

Zoe: No

May: Waa I thought that you told me i was

Zoe: No

May: Ok then

Zoe: No

May: -Grrrrr-would you stop your getting on my nerves

Zoe: No hehe it's always fun to get on your nerves and yes you are in it

Ash: Am i in the story 'cause i haven't seen my name

Zoe: Yes you are sooner or later in these chapters

Ash: Ok then

Mike: What kind of story is this?

Zoe: It's an advancedshipping hehe

Zoe&Mike&Jess:hahahahahahahehehahahehe *giggle*

May&Ash: Whats Advancedshipping?

Zoe: Oh it's just Ash&May love each other more than just freinds

Ash: ...

May: Heh i wish hey Ash why are you so dence anyways

Ash: ...

May: Ash!

Jess: Speechless completely speechless

All: Hahahahahahehehahahahehe *giggle*

Ash: ...Huh? what are you laughing about?

Jess: Oh so you got your words back?

Ash: Haha very funny!

Zoe: So you wanna sneak peek of what you do to may?

Ash: Why?

Mike: Say yes!

Zoe&Mike&Jess: Say yes! Say yes! SAY YES!

Ash: Okay yes

Zoe: Well you snog her face off!

Zoe&Mike&Jess: Hahahahahahehehahahahehe *giggle*

May: That dosn't sound nice It sounds rough

Zoe: Actually it's just a figure of speech sayin' that he will snog you no roughness included

May: Isn't Ash a bit too dense to do that

Ash: ...I don't like the sound of that...

May: C told ya!

Zoe: I was only kiddin' and

All:** BYE 4 SURE!**


End file.
